Princesses And Fairytales
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Changed it a smidgen, so this time hopfully i'll get better reviews.My take on Bella's abusive childhood.


PRINCESSES AND FAIRYTALES

"Emma could you please hurry up! We are going to be late!" Her Dad's voice rang out from downstairs interlaced with irritation. A sibilant sound left the woman's lips, "That man demands the best but he is unwilling to spend the time!" The mother complained, a tad indignant, running her brush through her hair, a crinkle of a frown at the insipid areas that darkened the chestnut strands. The girl sat docile, allowing her mother to work on her like a doll. She looked like a doll, eyes a detached green set in a porcelain face and red lips dropping slightly The young girls eyes flickered to her mother's profile whose features were highlighted by a hint of make up. She was beautiful with an air of sophisticated charm that left many women in the neighborhood nurturing resentful envy. Her mother was the epitome of impeccable fashion and laid emphasize on a person's appearance that in the girl's view bordered on obsession. "Your father coverts beautiful things!" She murmured, a hollowed reflection, setting the brush down and gently turned the girl to study her two hours worth of work. "Yes, Abigail darling!" Her chin dipped in approval, a mellifluous pride in her tone. "You look absolutely splendid!" Then a hint of a frown dulled the glow from the lamp, "You're so young and pretty!" Abigail felt the bitterness creep into her insides and perturb her stomach. Without warning, a hand reached up and ran a gloved finger across her cheeks, tingeing the flawless white, a faint rouge. Her palm then struck her cheek with a resounding slap, though the cotton softened the blow it stung, worse because her mother continued to look down her nose with a cold stare. Fear gathering at the edges of the eyes, Abigail returned it placidly, then released it slowly down her cheeks. Immediately , Emma commanded forcefully, "Don't cry! Abigail!" Lips set in a stern line, "You will ruin yourself!" A sob bubbled at the back of the aforementioned throat but she forced it down, burying it at the pit of her stomach where it swirled like a vortex.

"Come on!" Emma's broad shoulders turned firmly on her daughter as strutted away, "We simply cannot be late for the party, Abigail! So please don't dawdle!" Abigail and her mother crossed the hallway together in sync but no two people could have been more isolated and repelent. "There you are!" Her father's face was broken by a smile as his eyes fell on them. "My, you look beautiful!" He breathed, allowing his eyes to rake over her body before he caught himself and met his wife's look. "And you've done a good job on Abigail too ! She looks almost like a woman now!" Color crept to Abigail's cheeks as she bowed her head, too shy to meet the appreciative look in his eyes. "Thank you darling!" Emma twittered, hooking her hand into his, " I'm so looking forward to this charity event! I headed it this year and I know it is going to be a smashing success!" Her mother carried on blissfully as they walked to the door of their beautiful mansion. Abigail tuned her out, her mind wandering to secret private matters that she couldn't help the tiny curve on her lips though she knew the party would be boring. Suddenly he stopped ,glanced behind them with a look of horror on his face. "I left my checkbook on the nightstand! Abigail could you retrieve it for me!" He asked her innocently enough. She nodded and made her way to her parent's bedroom.

Entering the room she searched the nightstand, the dresser and the cupboards but could not find the checkbook in any of her Mom's usual places. She stood at the center, racking her memory for one more possible place when the door opened and he stepped into the room. "Edward!" She said, "I was just coming to tell you that-" He touched a finger to her lips. An involuntary thrill at the unexpected touch, a requisite of his skin on hers. "It's okay! You're mother had it!" He informed her, a twinkle in his aquamarine eyes. "I wanted to talk to you, to see if you were faring alright?" She managed a brave smile though she was sure there was hint on her face somewhere about the incident with her mother. "Your mother is also upset with the death of your father, Abby! Give her more time to overcome her depression! " "It's been a two months!" Abigail murmured, a pinched look appearing on her face that conveyed volumes about her thoughts on her mother's transgressions.

"I know Abby!" He was always sympathetic when discussing her mother as if he understood her better than her own daughter, "But we have to be strong for her! She has no one, not like you and me!" Abigail met his eyes, her mood evaporating instantly and a smile flashed on her face at the mention of their relationship. After her Dad's death at the hands of a demon, Edward had been a constant force in her life. Her mother never quite understood the battle of good verses evil but that was her mother, preferring to be preoccupied with dinner parties and fashion. When she had first met Edward , Abigail had already branded him as another arrogant businessman but he wasn't like any other man she had ever met. He was kind, understanding and considerate; willing to spend the days and nights with her after her Dad had died. A blush crept onto her cheeks as images of their nights together came unbidden. Edward smirked as if reading her thoughts and there was nothing lewd about it. "You look really beautiful, Belle! My Belle of the ball!" Her cheeks were inflamed and her eyes slid to the flow, a pleased grin dancing on her lips. She was fourteen past the age of being a shy little girl but Edward's compliments, his presence made her feel awkward in a good kind of way. He was big corporate CEO and her mother told her with pride that he could have had any girl in town but he had chosen her. '_If only she knew!_' The idle thought passed her mind before it was swept aside by delicious tinges and warmth, as his hands fell on her shoulders. He raised her chin to stare into her eyes with apparent love, then dipped his head to seal the kiss. His hands enveloped her body and explored the smoothness of the silk.

There was nothing wrong with this because it had done it before, other girls had lost their virginity to teenage boys except that boys her age were immature, pretentious beings and ignorant of the bigger world around them. Her Dad sacrificed his life for her to be happy and in Edward's arms she was. He could do as he pleased with her if he could whisper sweet nothings into her ear and make her feel loved and worthy, no boy at her expensive, private prep school could manage to evoke such feelings in her.

Her mother wasn't oblivious or stupid for that matter, no, she was just antipathetic. Sometimes, Abigail caught her mother watching her, an undercurrent of revulsion and resentment, directed at her. This only added to the isolation that suffocated her at home. Her parents never married though they eloped but the callousness that she displayed since his death, resulted in a little shiver of satisfaction whenever Abigail considered that the ,matron of the house knew about their affair, other times dread twisted in her gut. In some normal ,forgiving part of her, there was love for her mother.

Every night since she could ask, her Dad would often told her the story about how they met, without any acrimony toward her except deep sadness which pricked her heart as they neared the end of his tale. She remembered those nights as a young girl craving for memories of another part of her, the part that gave her doe green eyes and a little nose. The mother who was present in her birth photos and her first birthday but was absent in her life.

Her Dad was a Hunter, came from a long generation of skillful fighters. On one such excursion he met her mother and fell in love, there were sparks and firecrackers. It was a cold, cruel night , time shortened by the impending rain, he never did like to get wet. The cult he was investigating included human sacrifice as its main form of worship involved. She had listened with fascination and pride glowing in her eyes that mirrored his glittering depths. He constantly began with his reason, hunting for her Dad started as a hobby but when he met Emma Dynasty he came to comprehend his purpose in life. She was this beautiful, innocent young lady being held captive by monsters who were planning to rob her of a meaningful life. He found her on the altar, wearing a snow white dress that accentuated her maidenly beauty, she snatched his breath away. He overlooked the bruises and dirt that marred her fair skin, feeling only a haze of anger for the demons.

He would have liked to admire her for some more time but the cult members surrounded him and threatened to do things to him that she was too young to understand. He defeated them with the practiced ease of a professional, his trusty silver revolver wounding them because they were human and he had to preserve his own humanity. However, when he had to face the leader, it was a matter of survival.

The fight was brutal and he had a difficult time because the man was possessed by a demon hence possesed supernatural powers. The situation worsened to the point where he was fighting to just climb to his feet. Every inch of him was in pain, the kind of pain that usually told a hunter it was the end of the line for him. It was her mother's heartfelt cries that urged him onwards. He defeated the demon and freed the man thereby winning the heart of Emma Dynasty, at least for the next couple of weeks anyway, before she decided that she couldn't stay awake every night for the man she loved to come home safe and without life threatening wounds. One morning she was gone leaving a two year old and succinct letter of apology. Her father kept the last part a secret, formulating his own excuses for her, doing his best to sustain the image of the woman who abandoned her daughter without a peep for most of her life.

On the eve of her tenth birthday, Emma Dynasty materialized at their doorstep demanding her daughter, citing parental rights. Long story short, Abigail was soon incorporated into the Dynasty family.

They descended the stairs nonchalantly; Abigail smiled at her mother who hesitated plainly before she returned it, weak and strained.

"Found your checkbook?" She asked . "Yes!" Edward smiled and led her outside where a car was waiting for them. Abigail trailed behind fighting to keep the bashful tilt from fully forming into a revealing grin.

Things proceeded as normal; Abigail was in love and not a silly crush but a full grown love that accelerated her heartbeat whenever he entered a room. She never even confided in her friends though she judged that they would understand falling in love with a handsome, smart and successful guy. Even if he was her step father and to the outside

her Dad because her mom wanted to appear normal, so mentioning her real father was off limits. Couldn't have the gossip mongers of the world talking but if they found out what her daughter and her husband were doing!

Everybody was simply happy but unlike the fairytales there was no happily ever after especially when your prince is a wolf in a sheep's clothing.

They were relaxing in her parent's bedroom, she resting in the crook of his arm while he leaned over her. "I want to try out for the basketball team but I'm not sure I can!" She moaned, taking her sip from her coke.

"You can do anything you put your mind to! I know because you're a very smart girl." His hand affectionately threaded through her hair, enjoying the silken strands. He leaned forward to kiss her, she was struck by alarm. " So soon!"

He stifled a yawn and looked at her through half lidded eyes, "Abby, I had a rough day at work! I just want to express my love to you!"

"It still hurts!" She muttered, miniscule fear edging her response. "Honey, it is going to be fine! That only means you're blossoming into a woman, I know your daddy would be proud of you!"

She looked at him. "To see how well you're doing," He elaborated, " A straight A student and captain of the swimming team! You've a shoe in for student of the year award!" She had to smile, he always knew what things to say to make her feel special like a knight, and a princess wasn't a princess without her knight! "You're very pretty, you know that!" a delicious tingle ran down her spine, there were very few people who would call mousy haired Abigail pretty.

"Now where were we?" His mouth devoured hers in a frenzied passion that many girls proclaimed couldn't be achieved without medication. He crushed her against him, stifling and oppressive but she knew it was his way, he didn't mean to hurt her.

'_It is perfectly natural'_ She repeated the mantra in her head as aches blossomed on her naked skin. '_He loves me and I love him!'_

He was beginning to get fully involved in bed when her mother walked in, the door swinging with a bang, lights flashed on; tiny pinpricks of light hit their irises, blinding them.

Abigail blinked to erase the dark dots in her vision and when they cleared up, she noted with horror that her mother was standing before her.

Emma's face contorted into a singularly look of rage that bored a hole into the couple laying in her bed.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, shattering the heavy stillness that permeated the air, like pollution stunting the ability to breathe. Shivers of terror racked Abigail's spine as she covered her body with her crimson blanket, turning away from her mother's hot glare of hate. The springs creaked as he shifted his weight off the bed and made his way to her, tongue clicking placating noises. "How could you do his to me?" She yelled into his face, "With that bitch! Hasn't she taken enough of my life already?" Her words struck Abigail like that slap and this time she couldn't keep the tears at bay, they flowed freely down her face cold and wet burning on heat of her skin. "Emma!" Edward said, voice ringing with apology, "I'm so sorry! She seduced me, told me these lies that you were unsatisfied with me! I would never have gone to her bed if I had known these were lies!"

Abigail's head snapped to his direction, her face stricken by abject shock, his excuses piercing her heart like a knife and slowly turning, digging deeper.

"I was drunk when I came home and I thought it was you!" He glanced at her, pointing an accusing finger at her, face full of judgmental condemnation. Her body trembled like a leaf, Goosebumps tracing a jagged pattern.

His mouth moved narrating more instances where she was at fault, but her ears turned deaf to the sound of his voice. She couldn't hear anything anymore. The resounding echoes of their time spent together assaulted her numb brain, their first meeting his declaration of love and his promise to stay by her side contrary to her mother. They had all been completely false and he had been manipulating her to get what he wanted. Abigail was reeling from the shock reduced to stunned silence broken by intermittent burst of sobs. "It's a lie!" She croaked, looking pleadingly into her mother's eyes, a pathetic expression on her face. "He instigated everything!" "Check her diary!" Edward advised a glint in his eye, his tone bone chillingly calm and controlled. Panic ripped through her like a tidal wave as specific pages of her diary reminded her of the danger of allowing her mother to wrap her hands around the book. "No!" She yelped, jumping to her feet, "You can't!" Her mother turned to her, face and mouth twisted by abhorrence that hit her daughter like a punch in the stomach. "Get her away from me!" She snarled, bordering on animalistic. Without another word from his treacherous lips, Edward seized the screaming girl in a viselike grip, ignoring the pain flashing on her face; he drags her across the hallway. Abigail weeping and questioning his promises to her, begging for answers as the expensive imported carpet chaffed the soles of her feet along the way.

Forcibly He flung her onto the bed and slammed the door behind her, the locks loudly jamming into place. Abigail picked herself up, forcing herself to go to the closet , abandoning the blanket by the foot of her bed. She dressed in her school uniform, the only item of clothing that he hadn't touched. Sitting on her bed, tears staining her cheeks as she pondered the drastic turn her life had taken. The age difference had worried her and his relation to her mother had bothered her but he had dispelled those doubts with eloquent ease. She was practically kicking herself for being blindsided to his true intentions. Sobs wracked her small frame in tune to her hammering heart.

She doubted that any pimp in the world could have made as good use of his prostitutes as he had her. Hurt and anger trembling through her body in echoing spasms, building up until all she could hear was her own wretched snivels, she grits her teeth to stop them incase he returned. The minutes passed by slowly, stretched on as if time stopped and she would be tormented with the memories forever.

The sounds of the locks releasing send ripples of fear down her spine, cold and raw. He opened the door and walked in, slowly closing it behind him. A whimper escaped her lips, soft on noting the dark look that draped his angular facile. "Abby!" He started, frighteningly composed "I've managed to mollify your mother and she has agreed to put this behind her!" He seated himself beside her, fingers lightly brushed her arm inducing the sickness in her that had subsided with the passing of time. "Maybe next time we should be more careful and not let your mother catch us!" A carefree smile chased the morose expression from his face. He casually wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the unyielding look and the flash of fury. Immediately she jumped to her feet and her hand swung, connected to this cheek in sound that rebounded off the walls. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She bawled into his face, clenching her hands by her side, rage playing across her face. Then she shuddered inwardly, she could smell his arousal that saturated his glands, completely permeating his clothes. The lines of his face deepened to a sinister quality, a rare shimmer of dangerous intensity shinning through.

"Watch it, my girl! You're far too poor to get away with a loose tongue like that!" He intoned frostily. "What?" She cried, horror registering on her face. "If something like this happens again! " He reported with conceited velvetiness, "Your mother is going to disown you.. " Dastardly delight glittered in his eyes that had once held nothing but affection for her. "If I were to tell her that you tried to seduce me again! Having not learned your lesson, you will be shipped off to public school! How well do you think you will do there Abby?" His lips swept into a bemused grin, the derisive glint disgusting her from the inside. "Or if our arrangement was to become public! We'll have our high priced lawyers arrest you for solicitation ! Your name will be ruined Abigail!"

Abigail drew in a couple of panicky gasps as the words sank in with devastating clarity.

He whispered, harsh and brittle like sugar glass that is ready to shatter into a million pieces like her heart. "You will never be able to look a decent human being in the eye again! Besides who is going to believe you ,a slutty fourteen year old against two pillars of the community who have done more for charity than Mother Theresa!" The girl unable to retain her emotions any longer, surrendered to agonizing weeping for everything she had given up and lost. "Now!" He commanded her, emanating a coldhearted nature, "Get on your knees!"

Later that night as they were finishing dinner in weary, subdued mood, their butler walked in to announce the arrival of a policeman. On impulse, fear was exchanged between them after which her parents turned of her with hell spewing from their eyes. "Abigail, if you had anything to do with this?"

" I didn't!" She refuted quickly ," I-"

" If you think for one moment I'm going to let you escape Scott free, then my dear you're sadly mistaken!" He ground out, face twisted in menacing antagonism. Abigail bit her tongue, anxious panic knotted and twisted in her gut. "Everybody just act normal!" Emma instructed them briskly, making it a point to throw a quick glare at her daughter. She then hurried to welcome the policeman into the manor. Edward locked eyes with her and a warning shone in his depths that promised repercussions, an icy wave descended her spine, freezing the blood in her veins. "Edward,!" Her mother sauntered into dinning room, the two officers trailing behind her. "Officer Riley wants to meet Abigail; apparently someone complained that we were abusing her!" Her mother announced primly, a scowl beginning to take form, " Really, when I find out who is responsible for these vindictive lies!" appearing extremely indignant and horrified at the mere suggestion with her hands balancing on her hips. "Officer I can assure you that nobody is abusing.." He paused to scoff at the word, "Abigail! We're her family! Why would we do anything to hurt her?" He spoke compellingly and with a flare that he was so known for.

The entire time, Abigail had kept her head lowered , intently absorbed in her carrot soup, taking small spoonfuls when her mouth didn't feel so bitterly dry with the aftertaste and her lips stopped trembling visibly. Nevertheless, she had to face the officer, her eyes watery and blotched when he called her name. "Abigail, is everything alright?" He inquired, genuine concern in his question and not professionally fake like some of the other officers. "I'm fine!" She assured him forcing a weak smile onto her numb face. "Abigail, if there is any problem?" He started empathetically, "Tell me so I can-" "Officer Riley I really do not appreciate you coming into my house and putting words into my daughters mouth! As you can see, she is already distressed because of today's incident!" "What incident?" He demanded, arching a blond eyebrow at her mother who assumed that her exclamation had explained everything. "Yes, she broke up with Gregory Masters today and is awfully upset at the way things were left!" Explaining with her usual tact but Abby could distinguish the beads of sweat dotting her flawless forehead. "Is it true, Abigail?" His eyebrows knitted pensively as he appraised her with blatant obviousness. Cringing, Abigail offered up an apologetic smile, "Yes! And I believe it was Gregory who is responsible for this cruel prank!" She guessed, remembering the face momentarily on the window, which had soon been forgotten in the madness of the night.

The lie tugged excruciatingly at her heart that has sunk to the pit of her stomach, since she had yielded to their pressure and thrown away probably the only chance for rescue. Nevertheless, if her abuse was made public it would be worse for her as there was ample proof of her complacency in the affair. The humiliation would follow her like a bad stench and there was no way she could trust her friends to support her or even declare to have been acquaintance of hers. Moreover she needed their money without which she couldn't survive with anything less or destitution.

"Actually yes! Yes it was Gregory who called the station!" The officer admitted, flashing a supportive smile.

Abigail hurt inside just imagining the fate of poor Gregory whose compassionate demeanor was to immediately volunteer to come to her aide. A dire, desperate need to erase the very existence of Edward Dynasty ardently filled her mind and was physically made known by a frigid rigidness that engulfed her body. Impatience wore down his impassive façade, partially glaring at the officer's retreating back. "Smart move, Abigail!" His voice was saturated in a twisted dryness that hinted of a bored weariness. A trace of guilty shame knots its way into her conscience as she avoids his patronizing stare. "Her mother returns, relief driving her to a light skip, "He is gone," She sighed, " I don't think we have anything to worry about!" Her eyes fell on Abigail, hardening to cold steel with pinpricks of fire. "Get out of my sight!"

Abigail's legs trembled encumbered by the weight of her world as they carried her to her room, her mind in turmoil.

Later that night he called on her again, that night there were no sweet nothings, no promises of bliss and happiness, just threats that if she ever thought of refusing him anything, she would be the one to pay dearly. "We will resume shortly!" He promised her in a fervent way, breath hot and leaden with desire that burned her ear like a branding rod. Her body wouldn't cooperate with her so she lay in his embrace, praying that he would just leave her alone for one night.

"All I have to tell them is how you swore you would make your mother's life a living hell after she returned from the hospital! Everybody in town is aware of your fractured relationship with her and the poor state of her mentality!" He continued scathingly, clearly enjoying the resonance of harsh tears that disrupted the melancholy of the night. "Maybe I'll even add that you drugged me on the first night so you could take advantage of me! You do have a bottle of sleeping pills buried in your sock drawer!" How she wished she had heeded her dad's advice and not purchased the drugs to help with her demon tainted sleep. The sound grew louder and more wretched; satisfied he slipped out of the room without a backward glance onwards to a lovely, willing wife.

The bedroom felt better after changing the bed sheets and spraying perfume, a rose petal mixture that was her favorite and her most expensive and a comfort. The cotton had a distinct lemon detergent scent which was a mark that it was clean; it felt wrong against her skin. Abigail wondered if she would ever be uncontaminated or innocent ever again inside and out. Her thoughts centered on Edward's conniving character, her mother's impractical umbrage and Andrew's loyalty, these upsetting deliberations were her lullaby awaiting a restless, disconcerting slumber.

The next morning the sun was bright in the sky and a cool breeze prevented the humidity from ruling the day yet the essence of last night hung in the atmosphere of their house, sucking out the life. Abigail finished her morning ritual with the lethargy of the dead; dark purple smudges surrounded her droopy eyes , a reminder of the sleepless, turbulent night. When she finally arrived for breakfast, the table was empty and she could hear the noise that accompanied the cleanup after breakfast. With a pitiable sigh, she retrieved an orange and pear from the kitchen, surprisingly the staff didn't refuse her , choosing to overlook her presence. With the fruits clutched in her hands she sat on her couch and began to nip at her pear. Nausea overlapped her body and a dull pulsation started at the back of her head even her eyes itched and perceived a morose world. Abandoning the fruit leaving it for the maids to pick up, she crossed her yard to her swing set. She has forgotten to wear shoes so the grass tickled her feet in a benevolent gesture. The swing moved in accordance with the wind, appearing as the last remnants of the childhood that she had discarded all too soon. The familiarity of the seat was consoling and the her fingers tighten on the chains, a reassurance that she wouldn't fall. She silently swings, focusing on the breeze brushing her face and the warm sun in the sky, she remembered the lunch dates that she had to acknowledge. Nevertheless, the recollections were there scratching at the back of her mind, demanding attention which she concentrated against. "Abby!" Gregory appeared by her side , startling her. There is loud disappointment in her best friend's eyes, agitates the holloweness in her stomach ,educing dried, ghost of tears . "Why?"

She couldn't even bear to look his direction any longer because she is aware she deserved it, it is every bit her fault. "I risked my life for you! Now everybody thinks I'm a juvenile delinquent because I told lies to get even with your perfect family! My Mom has grounded me for two months! People are laughing at me, at my family-" "I'm sorry!" She whimpered, wishing he wouldn't hate her and too weak to stand his condemnation. Dark clouds rolled over the sky as ominous as the atmosphere that surrounded her. "I tried to help you!" His head shook sadly, resignation underlined in his tone. Inwardly, every muscle compressed until she is sure she is completely empty.

"I don't think we should be friends!" Trying to look penitent, instead all he could manage was a feeble grimace which she would remember as their last goodbye, no matter how painful it got. With deadpanned silence, He got up and walked away averting his face so she couldn't see the effect signs of her betrayal or he was too disgusted to look at her. Abigail watched his retreating back, then resumed her lonely activity, the creak of the chains counting the forlorn seconds for her. "I could kill them for you and it won't cost you anything!" Abigail stared sideways at the girl occupying her best friend's seat, "For ten more years!" Stressing on each word, empathizing what she was offering. Ten more years without the biggest mistake of her life hanging over her head, ten years of absolute freedom and ten years to find true love..maybe even with Gregory. The girl's eyes glowed a portentous red that chilled the blood in the veins but given the circumstances, how could she refuse!

Bella heard the dogs, could feel their portentous presence crawling on her skin and now she was waiting to perceive them in all their dark glory. As she reviewed her life, realization dawned that she would rather trust a demon than a human being in a heart beat. 'Better a known demon than an unknown angel' She had memorized that little dictum and had preserved it in her memory . So much for not letting her parents ruin her life, if what she had enjoyed could be considered a life!

She was so engrossed in her impending death, preparing for the end that when he walked in, she was in a daze. "Gregory!" The young boy had grown into a handsome man with chiseled features and good taste in clothing . "Hello, Abby Darling!" He greeted her happily, a twinkle in his aqua eyes. "You left this when you last came to visit." Her stunned expression succeeded to astonishment as he held out the elegantly carved gun toward her.

"How did you.." The question died on her lips, words failing her. "I had a duplicate constructed.." He explicated, the sparkle faded to be replaced by a deathly seriousness, "Figured the demons would go back on their deal and I decided it would be for the best if I kept a backup handy!" He smiled and for the first time in her life she returned it whole heartedly, feeing a warmth rush over her, she wasn't going to die, not today! She locked her arms around him in a tight, fulfilling cuddle, resting her head on his shoulder. "Gregory!" His name brushed past her lips, overflowing with affection and trust.

"Hey princess! What kind of knight would I be if I didn't try to save my princess?" He reacted glibly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I gave up on you once, Abby! I wasn't about to repeat my past mistake!"

**Bella was my favorite character and her chemistry with Dean was worth watching! I really hope they meet in hell and fall inlove though it is probably the worst place to get together. This is my take on her abusive childhood. Review please because I worked hard on this and I could use some appreciation!**


End file.
